With the proliferation of electronic devices, especially mobile electronic devices, such as, mobile phones, hand-held personal computers (PC), and so forth, these devices have gained the status of personal appliances to a person. As a result, increasingly, users desire to personalize these devices. For example, in addition to a wide variety of body casing colors, interchangeable faceplates of various colors and artistic designs are available for a variety of mobile phones to allow the users to have even greater choices providing different physical appearances to their own devices. Additionally, a variety of non-standard screen-savers and ring tones can be downloaded into the devices to further personalize the devices. Similarly, hand-held personal computers and personal digital assistants also come in various colors, with various screen savers and wallpapers.
These approaches to personalization suffer from a number of disadvantages. First, they are disjoint. Typically, a user may go to a mall or an online e-commerce site to shop and purchase, e.g. a faceplate with design and/or color that is of interest to the user. Then, the user may go online to web sites to search and look for a custom ring tone or a screen saver of interest to the user. It is the user's responsibility to choose and combine the appropriate hardware, i.e. faceplate design/color, with the software behavior, i.e. custom ring tone etc. to create a total personality. The process is cumbersome for many users, especially for the more novice users, as the proliferation of mobile electronic devices reaches more and more users. Moreover, the approaches do not facilitate quick and timely changes to the personality to be taken on by the mobile electronic devices. These shortcomings apply equally to personalization of other electronic devices, such as game consoles.